


There's Bound to be Talk Tomorrow

by SnixxxSmythe



Series: SnixxxSmythe's ColdWave Winter Wonderland 2016 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Christmas Movies, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight, SteelAtom if you squint, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnixxxSmythe/pseuds/SnixxxSmythe
Summary: Snowball fights and ColdWave and some other stuff.
Written for day 2 of ColdWave Winter Wonderland 2016: Outside the snow is falling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of snowball fights combined with ColdWave, this turned into snowball fights followed by ColdWave. Sorry. Hope you enjoy, though!

Mick had his arms wrapped tightly around himself as he stood in the snow, watching the rest of the team as they tried to hit each other with the balls they’d created out of the perfect, shimmering snow that covered the hills like a thick blanket.   
They were in December, 2016, but had decided to visit Switzerland. Which basically meant that the rest of the team had forced Rip into taking them there, solely for things like freaking snowball fights.  
“Killer’s getting kinda agressive, don’t you think?”  
Mick turned to see his partner standing next to him, in his signature parka with a large grin on his face, winking at him as discreetly as he could. “You don’t seem to mind,” he grumbled back.  
Leonard shrugged. “Nope. She can tear the Nerd Twins into pieces for all I care.”  
They watched the others from a distance together, laughing whenever Nate or Ray got hit and now and then cheering for Jax and Sara. They had formed those teams now, Rip and Stein sitting on a bench a good distance from where the battle was happening. Probably talking about how terrible of an idea this was and stuff.

Sara jogged up to them after awhile, coat covered in snow. “So, are you two gonna join us or what?” she asked, slightly out of breath. “Len can join our team, Mick can go with Ray and Nate. Or the other way around, I don’t care.”  
“No thanks,” Len interrupted her. “We’re good.” “Aw, come on, crook! It’ll be fun!” She pouted at him. He chuckled. “Not really our thing, assassin. Sorry.”  
She shrugged. “Suit yourself,” she said, and turned her back on them.  
Len leaned close to Mick as Sara walked away, “how about we form our own team instead?”  
Mick grinned evilly as they simultaneously bent down to grab a handful of snow. “Whatever you say, boss.”

Sara froze when she felt the two thumps on her back, before turning around slowly to her attackers. “How dare you.”  
Leonard chuckled as he made another snowball quickly. “This is my season, remember?” and he aimed at Ray, who was still very caught up in the fight. “Hey, Boy Scout!” he called.  
Ray turned to him in surprise. “What-” he closed his eyes just in time as the snow hit his face perfectly. He was quiet for a few seconds, then he sighed. “Fuck you.”  
Ray wiped the snow from his face, just in time for a hand to pull the hood of his coat, filled with snow, over his head. He turned sharply to see Jax doubling over in laughter, and looked back behind him to see Leonard giving the younger man two thumbs up. “Oh,” he mumbled as he flipped off his hood, “it’s on.”

They were sitting in the bridge all together a few hours later, most of them doing their own thing. Professor Stein was reading a book, while Rip was just drinking his cup of hot cocoa and overlooking his team with an exhausted expression. (They had pulled him into the fight later, or at least that’s what he claimed, as he really threw his first snowball at Nate all by himself, after the historian commented on his age.)   
Ray was scribbling something most likely sciency on a notepad, with Nate leaning his chin on the other man’s shoulder from behind. Jax was probably in Amaya’s room. She’d been in bed sick all day, and he must’ve figured it was the least he could do. Sara was sitting next to their Christmas tree with her tablet in her lap and headphones on, chuckling softly every now and then.  
Leonard and Mick had retreated into their shared room.

“Enter, Scrooge,” the Ghost of Christmas Present bellowed on the large screen. Len had put his head in Mick’s lap, not really paying attention to the movie as much as to how his boyfriend was watching it. “I still cannot believe this is your favourite Christmas movie,” he argued again. “For the last time, it’s not!” Mick growled. “It’s the Nightmare Before Christmas, but I’ve seen it a million times and I know every word, and it gets exhausting.”  
“Yeah, but still,” Leonard pushed. “Home Alone, Polar Express…There’s too many films you haven’t seen.”   
“What can I do to shut you up about your scary knowledge on Christmas movies?”  
Len shrugged casually. “You can kiss me again.” He bit his lip, looking up at Mick hopefully.  
The arsonist sighed. “Only because I have to,” he exclaimed in fake annoyance as he laid down next to his boyfriend, kissing him softly. Len hummed contently and put his hand on Mick’s cheek. “We should tell the others,” he whispered.  
Mick sighed. “Do we have to?” he asked, one arm coming to rest around Leonard’s waist. “No,” the other man answered. “But I want to.”  
Mick chuckled softly, pulling him close. “I don’t know…”  
Len pulled away from him slightly, only to look his partner in the eye. “What’s the worst that could happen?”  
Mick looked back at him. “Gideon, pause,” he called out softly.  
“Well?” Len said expectantly.  
The older man pulled him close again, and kissed his forehead. “Tomorrow. Kissing first.”  
“Deal.”

Sara took her ear off of the door to the criminals’ room, a smirk plastered on her face. “Interesting,” she whispered to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are so awesome, like wow I love comments XP


End file.
